Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Two Worlds
by HylianTam
Summary: Link does not speak, for the reader experiences the emotions of the story. Twilight Princess story! :
1. The Broken Link

The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess

Chapter 1: The Broken Link

The sun was on the verge of setting as Link, Zelda, and Midna gathered in front of the Mirror of Twilight. The Mirror Chamber, bathed in a fire-red light, took on a serene setting. Gates separated the chamber from the rest of Arbiter's Grounds, a desert that was known for its many fissures, making it a dangerous landscape to cross. The gently eroded rocks and the sun burnt columns were all part of the home of the sages. Atop of each column surrounding the chamber stood a triforce emblem. Under it, a body of a bird-like creature with wings spread created the illusion of the triforce being in motion. The sages, who rested upon these columns, watched from above the scene that was taking place. They were silent entities, but always present in places where justice must be upheld. After their underestimation of Ganondorf's power, they faced a terrible loss of one sage, who apparently was their leader.

Arbiter's Grounds was devoid of the battle cries of moblins. Their camps were abandoned and in deterioration. Peace had finally returned to the kingdom of Hyrule with Ganondorf's defeat. The monsters mysteriously disappeared in the light world. Even in the twilight realm, all was back to normal. The twili reverted from their monstrous forms back to the true citizens of the Twilight realm. Link, who saved both worlds with help from Midna, was considered a true hero. Within a few days, all in the kingdom of Hyrule would know his name. His transformation from an ordinary farm boy to the hero of Hyrule would make him a role model of whom many would look up to. But this was not on Link's mind. He fiddled with his gloves, nervously anticipating what might happen next.

"Well… I guess this is farewell, huh? Light and shadow can't mix, as we all know. But… Never forget that there's another world bound to this one," Midna said, with an expression of bleakness and a sense of sorrow in her voice.

"Shadow and light are two sides of the same coin… One cannot exist without the other. I know now the reason the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world. They left it because it was their design that we should meet. Yes… that is what I believe," said Zelda, speaking with confident certainty. Her blue eyes, which showed the characteristic of wisdom, fixed upon the open portal created by the mirror. Her crown, made of golden leaves with a blue jewel embedded in the center, glistened in the retiring sunlight. Her long, auburn hair moved slowly and accordingly to the wind, sometimes revealing the bare back her dress did not cover. Her hourglass figure stood tall and firmly – proper posture for the princess of Hyrule. Link glanced at Midna, still overwhelmed by her true form. Standing a few inches taller than the princess of Hyrule, she wore a headdress and a crest of intricate design on her forehead. Her black cloak flittered in the wind, exposing a bare leg. Sunlight cast on her blue-toned skin and her orange-yellow hair. Her eyeliner and eyebrows not only gave her appearance a look of royalty, but also a sense of beauty. Her red eyes, filled with what seemed a wild, fiery spirit, lingered on the chosen hero as he looked at her. Link blushed and immediately looked down at his boots, which were worn from the adventures he had had with her when she was an imp. Midna turned to the princess, and said, "Zelda, your words are kind and your heart is true. If all in Hyrule are like you… then maybe you'll do alright." With this said, Midna turned and walked toward the edge of the platform. A staircase leading to the portal appeared. "Well, the princess spoke truly: as long as that mirror's around, we could meet again," Midna looked at Link with a look of longing, "Link…" Something gleamed in her eye. It fell down her cheek and left her face, levitating in the air. Midna lifted her hand and gave it a slight push, "I… see you later…." Her tear floated toward the Mirror of Twilight. Zelda and Link stared in awe as her tear passed through the center of the mirror, unaware of Midna's intentions. The mirror pieces Link and Midna had worked so hard to obtain began to crack. Link, finally realizing what Midna had done, turned around and gasped. Midna quickly ascended the stairs to the top. She turned around, and smiled at Link. Link, in shock, could only look back at the Twilight Princess in surprise. The mirror magnified its light power on Midna, dissolving her form into white, small particles. When she completely disappeared through the portal, the mirror shattered to pieces. Midna was gone.

Zelda and Link stood affixed in the same position as when they saw Midna go through the portal, returning to the Twilight realm. After a few minutes had gone by, Zelda gently took Link's hand in hers, whispering, "Link…." The hero looked away, biting his lip and trying to hold back his tears.


	2. Discovery

Chapter 2: Discovery

Whenever Epona stopped, distracted by some grass or golden bugs littered at the side of the road, Link clacked his heels gently on her sides to make her move again. Zelda, who sat behind Link, wrapped her arms around his waist as Epona trotted down Hyrule field toward the ruined Hyrule castle. Weary from the fight with Ganondorf, she resisted the temptation to rest her head against Link's shoulder, although she knew he would not mind it. Link noticed Zelda had loosened her grip on him to a point where she was in danger of falling off the mobile horse. He pulled on the reigns to stop the obedient animal. Once Epona slowed to a halt, he turned and looked at the drowsy princess. Zelda saw his tired eyes and his friendly smile, and knew that Link must have been very exhausted, yet still stayed awake to bring her back to the castle. She snapped out of her fatigue. "I'm sorry, Link. We can stop here for the night, if you want…" Link looked down at the horse and gently rubbed its neck. "I see… You still want to continue…" Unable to stay awake, Zelda rested her temple on Link's back. "Thank you…" Link gripped Epona's reigns with one hand and held onto Zelda's latched arms with the other to keep her from falling. He felt her quiet breathing on his back as the sun fell behind the distant horizon. A starry night sky soon came into view as Epona trotted at a slow pace towards their destination. It was this time of night when Link was reminded of the Twilight realm and of Midna…

It seemed only a moment ago that Midna had disappeared through the portal, breaking the mirror in the process. The vivid picture of her still clung to Link's mind. He could not imagine being without her after all the time they spent together in their adventures. He remembered fishing a few weeks ago in the Fishing Hole near Zoras' Domain. He was on a small, wooden canoe with imp-Midna in front of him. Every time he failed to catch a fish, she giggled with an amused expression on her face. He would never forget her face. Although they had met on unfriendly terms, they developed an inseparable bond throughout their time together – a rapport. Now Link had to adjust to life without Midna; a life without an imp at his side to tell him what he should do or to converse with. How was Link going to continue his life as a hero? Was he going back to Ordon village as a farm boy? Link pushed all of these thoughts to the back of his mind as the ruined Hyrule castle came into view…

Upon entering the gates of Castle Town, Link lightly squeezed Zelda's hand. She stirred, but did not wake. He chuckled, and directed Epona to continue into the town. Castle Town was usually very busy. In previous visits, Link and Midna struggled to avoid getting trampled by the bustling inhabitants. The stone roads were worn from the daily beating of feet on its surface. People always seemed occupied and never had the chance to talk. Midna grew tired of this once, and transformed Link into a wolf before entering. They ran around town, scaring its citizens and attracting nervous guards. Midna had laughed furiously at the scene. Link could not forget the expression on her face…

The citizens looked up at the click-clack sound Epona's hooves produced on the stone road. The moment they saw Princess Zelda, a crowd cheered and formed an aisle for the horse to pass through. People from atop balconies shouted in excitement at the return of the Princess. The jester, who constantly sang with his band in a corner of the town, pranced around at the sight of her. Zelda woke with a start from the sound, surprised to see so many people surrounding her. The guards, who were performing their futile duty of guarding an entrance to the ruined castle, ran over and blocked Link's way. "Halt! What is-," The guard paused in mid-sentence as he saw Zelda sit up straight behind Link, "Oh! Princess! We apologize… we just…"

"Say nothing, Fyrio. It is quite alright. Now, please, let us pass. We have important business to attend to," Zelda ordered, with soft but commanding authority. The guards obediently squeezed to the sides for Epona to pass through. Link and Zelda entered the town square. There existed a large circular fountain with the triforce symbol, similar to the ones in the Mirror Chamber, stood affixed at the center. People running around with baskets in their arms stopped their work to stare at the incoming horse. Children playing in the streets looked up from their game of hop skotch, jaws dropping at the sight of Epona. A little toddler, no more than two years old, waddled toward the horse. In her hands was a crumpled, dirty looking daisy. She held it up and offered it to Link. Link laughed quietly, bent over, and scooped the flower from the little child's chubby fingers. Zelda smiled and plucked the flower out of Link's gloved hands playfully. She held it for a few moments and the flower began to emit a golden light. She handed the radiant daisy back to the little girl, who took it with wide-eyed amazement. Link stared in bewilderment as well. Once he saw Zelda's eyes, however, he knew they must continue to their destination. As they headed north toward the castle, more and more people came to watch at the sides of the street. They began clapping as a rumor of him being a hero spread among the citizens of Castle Town. The town erupted into noise as more and more realized he had saved the princess. Link continued guiding Epona through the parade when he spotted Telma in the crowd, clapping wildly. Their eyes made contact, and she winked and blew a kiss at him. Link blushed and stared down at Epona's glimmering white mane.

Once they had passed through the northern exit of town, they entered the gates leading to the castle. A pile of rubble met their eyes. Zelda was horrified at the destruction of what must have taken decades to build. Link looked down in silent compunction. _It was his fault that he let Midna face Ganondorf alone in the throne room, resulting in such devastating destruction._ Zelda, who seemed to know what he was thinking, placed a hand on his, saying, "It was inevitable. This was a small price to pay for his defeat." Link nodded, and jumped off Epona. He held out a hand and helped Zelda off the horse. Suddenly, the ground began shaking violently. Epona whinnied, nearly falling over. Link quickly grabbed onto its reigns and calmed it with a few strokes on its snout. Something was coming over to them, and coming quickly. Zelda gasped as she saw something big roll toward Link. In a few short seconds, he was mauled to the ground by… a rock? "Brother! We thought we would never see you again, brother! But it looks like you have made it back in one piece! Haha!" Link, dazed from the hit, recognized him as a Goron, a race of tough beings who lived in Death Mountain. He helped Link up and patted Link heartily on the back, knocking the wind out of him. "Haha! We were all so sad when you disappeared after your visit to that forgotten village! My little one cried like a baby! Haha! But you're back, brother! Wait until I tell all the others! They will want to see you right away, brother! Haha! Darbus, our patriarch, would not rest until he has found you! It took all of us, even the elders, to hold him down! Haha! He will be happy to know that you are safe and sound, brother!" The Goron turned to Zelda. "Ah, Princess Zelda! We are all glad you are safe like Link. You gave us quite a scare leaving the kingdom like that! Did brother save you? Haha!" Zelda, astonished from the joyous personality of the Goron, smiled, speechless. The Goron laughed loudly, taking Zelda's hand and shaking it wildly. "Nice to meet you!"

After the rough handshake, Zelda clutched her arm and stood awkwardly, dizzy from the experience. She managed to ask what they were doing at Hyrule Castle at a time like this. The Goron roared with laughter. "We have been helping your soldiers to rebuild this castle. With help from Gorons, this will take no time at all to remake! Look, we already have half of it rebuilt! Come with me." Zelda and Link followed, still stunned from the Goron's physical contact. They held onto Epona's reigns for support and lead her, following the Goron's path. They entered the east wing of the castle, and what they saw surprised them so much that Zelda fell over. Link, catching her before she hit the ground, chuckled. Zelda put a hand to her forehead and laughed as well. The Gorons of Death Mountain and the soldiers of Hyrule had actually rebuilt the whole east wing! A passing soldier cried out, "Princess Zelda! I'm happy to inform that we have had this entire section of the castle rebuilt before your return. The Gorons contributed to much of the work. Even the Yetis from Snowpeak Valley have come to help!" Link looked around in surprise after hearing this. Soon, he spotted Yeto and Yeta around a big pot with a fire burning underneath. Link walked over to them. "Link! You back! Just in time for my new soup! I perfected flavor just for you, uh!" Yeto said, handing him a bottle of soup. Link took a sip, surprised at how delicious it was. "It taste good, uh? It my new recipe! We make for the hungry workers building your castle, uh." Yeta, overjoyed to see Link again, said, "Link, you race with us again soon, uh? I have improved and think you can't beat me now, uh." Yeto interrupted, "Yes, Yeta improved lots! Faster than the wind now, uh! You come visit some time!" Link smiled and nodded, happy to have friends he made in different regions helping with the rebuilding of Hyrule Castle.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Link turned around and saw the mailman fumblingly running to him. "Link, I have a letter for you!" He handed a torn piece of paper to the hero. Link recognized its scent. This letter is from Ordon Village. He unfolded the paper and read:

_Link,_

_The children are safe. They have all returned home safely. I must _

_thank you for all the trouble went through for the safety of our kids. We will _

_not forget what you have done for us. Please come home safely. We all _

_anticipate your return. Especially Ilia. (She claims she wants to see Epona_

_again). _

_Warm Regards,_

_Bo_

A feeling of joy and warmth swept over Link. He was glad the children were away from harm, safe and sound at Ordon Village.

Zelda approached Link with a look of worry on her face. "Link, you must come with me." Link was brought out of his momentary happiness as Zelda grabbed his arm and hurried at a quick pace toward what used to be the throne room. "Link, look!" Zelda said, still holding onto his arm and pointing at a spot in the middle of the rubble. Link squinted his eyes and saw it. It was the fused shadow Midna had left behind….


End file.
